This invention relates to phosphate-bonded refractory compositions and to a method of manufacture.
Phosphate-bonded refractories have been extensively used in the iron, steel, aluminum and brass industries to line vessels for containment of molten metals and other applications for more than 50 years. These products are well known for their ability to withstand high temperatures and attack by molten metals and slags. They are further characterized by ease of forming, linear and volume stability, high strength both dried and fired, and excellent resistance to abrasion and to mechanical impact at high temperatures. The full range of phosphate-bonded refractories, including chemically bonded and fired brick, monoliths, and special shapes suitable for use in a wide range of high temperature applications, can be produced by the manufacturing method of the present invention.